mafia en parís
by Nournia
Summary: kyle interfiere con la mafia y cartman trata de eliminarlo , pues puede que kyle lo desbanque de su puesto  /style/     bunny       dip     ¿creek?


_**Todo comenzó en citty park parís.**_

_**La mafia había hecho un trato donde el general de la mafia Eric theodor cartman o como se hacía llamar ''el padrino'' finalizaría un trato con el apenas iniciado, pero ya afamado khal brovflosvky o mejor conocido como EL'' Juif du diable '' de todo parís, el hijo de un mafioso inculcado por su padre un ex mafioso muy poderoso que casi domina el mundo de la mafia se derrumbo, dejando lo único que tenía, a su hijo kyle.**_

_**Kyle con su ya iniciada ''revolución'' creo muchos cambios generando y vinculándose con sus ex –enemigos para así poder tener una alianza total.**_

_**Cartman tenía la idea de una reunión de toda la mafia mundial, para así poder declarar su alianza o se esperaba.**_

/ _**En la mansión**_ /

Unas jóvenes una pelirroja y una rubia se le acercaron al pelirrojo, un joven tan bien parecido no pasaba desapercibido pero quien se resistiría a un pelirrojo, ojiverde, acuerpado y gallardo era el típico galán con un traje de gala blanco con negro mocasines negros y un porte ideal (con el pelo estilo Gregory).

_**bonjour vous belle comme un certain temps avec l'un d'entre nous **_ (hola guapo usted gusta pasar un ''rato'' con alguna de nosotras)_dijo aquella rubia acuerpada junto con su amiga

_**Je suis désolé mais je n'ai jamais charmantes demoiselles ont décidé de colorer le nom de beautés comme vous**_ (lo siento bellas damas pero yo jamás decidiría manchar el nombre de bellezas como ustedes) _ dijo el pelirrojo con un tono seductor

_**Las chicas sonrientes por lo galán que este hombre fue, incluso con unas P*t*s, como ellas a él no le importo.**_

_**Khal seguía buscando al gordo pero al darse la vuelta ahí estaba, el gordo con un traje negro en su totalidad y junto a él un gato blanco y dos jóvenes uno rubio y el otro pelinegro, al parecer el gordo era desconfiado o que acaso no creía que hiciera el pacto.**_

El gordo sonriente fue directamente con el pelirrojo y lo abraso cosa que asqueo al pelirrojo

Que mierda ases gordo _ dijo kyle haciendo una mueca de disgusto

Lo siento rata judía no creí que entendieras que ya somos aliados, pero bueno te presentó a mis aliados de confianza _dijo cartman con una sonrisa

Kenny mucho gusto pero aquí me conocen por '' coeur séduisante'' , estoy para lo que gustes_dijo Kenny con un toque pervertido

Hmp déjate de idioteces, bueno yo soy stan mucho gusto pero me dicen '' tue les crétin''_dijo stan dedicándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo la cual causo un leve sonrojo

Mucho gusto yo soy kyle pero ustedes ya me han de conocer yo soy _**el'' Juif du diable ''**_ – dice con una sonrisa soberbia

El pelinegro y Kenny se alarmaron… pues ese era su ex –enemigo y contrincante a pesar de eso se veía tan inocente quien pensaría que el pelirrojo pecoso seria aquel que causa terror en la calles de parís.

O por dios gordo no lo vamos a matar _ le susurran Kenny y stan

Qué carajo les pasa en la mañana estaban emocionadísimos por matarlo _grito cartman a todo pulmón

Así que a quien iban a matar_ dice kyle con el ceño entre fruncido

Nadie que te importe rata _dice eric con un tono superior

Hmp no me fio de ti gordo, pero bueno yo me voy por un poco de licor te veo en la reunión en un segundo_ dice kyle

En eso kyle pasea por toda esa gran mansión tomando una botella de aquel bar cristalino y destapando la botella para así poder embriagarse solo así podría aliarse con cartman .pues el gordo y el judío no tenían una relación de amistad verdadera.

En eso gira y una pecera de cristal la cual cubre el bar ve el mismo joven, aquel amigo de cartman, aquel pelinegro que lo cautivo con una sonrisa, tal vez sonara demasiado gay pero como abría de no enamorarse a primera vista, le sonrió y aquel le devolvió la sonrisa en eso unos hombres llaman le llaman para la reunión.

En eso el pelinegro se acuerda de lo que cartman quería hacer y le llama la atención a su amigo rubio que coquetea a unas jóvenes del bar.

Kenny carajo ven vamos por él hay que advertirle_ dice el pelinegro

/_**en la reunión**_/

_**Mesdames et Messieurs, aujourd'hui, je vous invite à assister à ... la mort de la communauté juive stupides**_ (damas y caballeros hoy les invitamos a presenciar ... la muerte de este judio idiota) _ dice cartman apuntándole con una pistola

_**hahahaha je pensais que vous avez cru idiot de tout cela à l'alliance que les stupides de votre part, mais maintenant que j'ai à propos ... sera plus facile d'annihiler**_ (hahahaha idiota creiste que me creia todo eso de la alianza , que pendejo de tu parte pero ahora que te tengo cerca ... sera mas facil aniquilarte) _ dice kyle con un tono soberbio

En eso kyle golpea al gordo cambiando de roles, y siendo apuntado por todos los mafiosos de el lugar

_**laissez-moi regarder balle stupide dans la paix et ne pas tuer votre patron trou du cul **_(miren bola de idiotas déjenme en paz y no mato a su cabron jefe) _ dice kyle

En eso noquea a cartman y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo, kahl sabia que hacer en eso saca una pistola del bolsillo y empieza a disparar dejando a gente muerta en el suelo, no por nada era _** el'' Juif du diable ''**_ kyle era muy reconocido y mas por noquear a 1000 personas en 10 minutos y eso lo estaba comprobando, dejando noqueado a quien se le opusiese en eso un hombre con una metralleta sale tratando de dispararle.

En eso kyle choca con alguien y no era cualquier alguien era Kenny y stan

Kyle que está pasando aquí? _dice stan reprimiéndolo

Mira stan,Kenny no sé de qué lado estén ,pero me están tratando de hacer queso gruyere con una metralleta y si me van a ayudar ,mejor que sea pronto _dice el pelirrojo con un tono desesperado

A kyle si no fuera porque nos quieren disparar te violaría ahora mismo, verdad stan? _ dice Kenny

Idiota, en que carajos piensas _ dijeron el pelirrojo y el pelinegro al unísono

Hahaha está bien, vamos chicos _dice Kenny

En eso el hombre con la metralleta camina para encontrar al pelirrojo pero para su sorpresa ve a stan que le propina un golpe en la cara para compensar

Que fácil fue_ dice stan esculcado los bolsillos del hombre

Que buscas _**petit bâtard**_ un condon _ dice Kenny entre risas

No idiota busco esto_ dice stan sacando una llaves del bolsillo

Genial vamos a espiar su casa_dice Kenny con sarcasmo

Son de un auto, cierto stan_ dice kyle

Muy cierto querido pelirrojo _dice stan sin pensar

En eso salen de la mansión sin ser vistos buscan el auto el cual resulta ser un _**Jaguar**__XK _ _V8_

Se suben al convertible pero el ruido del motor alerta a todos y comienza otra persecución

O genial nos persiguen, de nuevo _ dice kyle con sarcasmo notorio

Vamos Kenny, arranca _ dice stan alarmado al ver a todos los idiotas tras de ellos

Hahaha listo, vámonos _ dice Kenny

Al arrancar se dan cuenta que en un Convertible BMW 650i está el gordo tras de ellos

Ya verán traidores hijos de puta _ dice cartman con rabia desenfrenada

Inténtalo _**gros cul _**_dice kyle con una mueca infantil

Mmm te ves tan tierno _ susurra stan ,lo suficiente para que kyle se diera cuenta

Que dijiste? _ dice kyle con un leve sonrojo

Nada, nada _ dice están sonriendo frenéticamente

En eso se oyen disparos que alertan a Kenny, stan y kyle

_**Qué demonios, era cartman tratando de dispararle a los neumáticos, En eso kyle le sonríe a stan y le dice**_

Stan pásame la pistola blanca de ahí _dice kyle señalando la guantera donde había una pistola

Para qué ?_ dice stan desconfiado

Confía en mí, no le haré nada al gordo lo odio, pero no para el extremo de matarlo_ dice el pelirrojo pecoso

Está bien pero, ten cuidado _dice stan

En eso kyle le dispara a las llantas traseras del automóvil haciendo que cartman derrape y se quede varado

MALDITO JUDIO DE MIERDA ME LA VAS A PAGAR ¡ _ grita carman

Hahahaha , eso estuvo genial_ dice stan

Hahahaha cierto hermano _ dice kenny

Oye adónde vamos ya son la 2: 00 am y cartman nos va a estar buscando, debemos escondernos _ dice stan mirando su reloj

Yo sé en donde, en mi casa cartman no sabe donde vivo_ dijo el pelirrojo

Pero, no se molestara tu pareja _ le dice Kenny con sorna

De hecho no tengo pareja… pero vivo junto a mi amigo butters _ dice kyle

Butters? _ dice Kenny sorprendido por tan peculiar nombre

Hahaha ,se llama leopold _dice kyle

Mmm, me sorprende como es que alguien tan serio, comparta cuarto con su amigo_ dice stan

Somos amigos desde infancia para nosotros es costumbre, somos como hermanos bueno después de ike claro, bueno vamos Kenny, a demás butters es muy tierno_ dijo el pelirrojo

Todavía no lo conozco y ya se me antoja _ susurro el rubio

Bueno ahora sí ,vamos a south park colorado _dice kyle


End file.
